Shine
by suzie2b
Summary: The Rat Patrol are tasked with finding an illegal still.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Shine**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **The Rat Patrol had completed a raid to destroy the Oran docks that had recently been taken over by German forces. They got away unscathed and were now waiting at the base in Tulkarm for details about a convoy that needed an escort to Ras Tanura.**

 **Word had been circulating for some time that someone had built a still and was selling moonshine on base, but there had been no luck in finding the still or who was making the alcohol. There was concern that eventually someone would get seriously sick or die from drinking the strong whiskey. Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully were called into Major Cannon's office the morning after they arrived.**

 **The major stood at the window, staring out at the soldiers and civilians on the street below. "I'm delaying your convoy assignment until we find out who's supplying this illegal liquor. I don't want to take a chance on any of it getting off this base." Cannon turned and looked at the four men. "I want you to find out who's responsible and make sure they're stopped."**

 **Troy nodded. "Yes, sir. Any ideas as to where we should start?"**

" **Unfortunately, no, sergeant. And, of course, no one on base has been willing to say where this moonshine is coming from."**

 **Tully asked, "Sir, has anything gone missing from the mess hall?"**

 **Major Cannon questioned, "Like what, private?"**

" **Like corn meal, sugar, yeast, and maybe some pots." When the major looked at him like he'd gone crazy, Tully said, "The ingredients for making the mash and the containers for mixing it, sir. With the exception of the malt, you can find what you need in any kitchen."**

" **And you know this how, private?"**

 **Tully didn't hesitate when he replied, "I started running moonshine for a friend's family when I was fourteen, sir. It was a way to make a little money after school. Used to watch my friend and his father mix the mash before it went into the still."**

 **Major Cannon smiled. "Nothing's been reported missing."**

 **Troy said, "The mess hall would be a good place to start then, major. We can ask the guys in the kitchen if anything's gone missing that they didn't feel a need to report."**

 **Moffitt agreed and added, "We could check with supply as well. Find out if anything unusual has been ordered."**

 **Cannon said, "I'll let you get to it then, men. Let me know what you find."**

 **Outside of headquarter Troy stopped and said, "Moffitt, you and Tully check with supply. Hitch and I will go to the kitchen. We'll meet you in the mess hall."**

 **##############################**

 **An hour later Moffitt and Tully joined Troy and Hitch in the mess hall. When they sat down Troy asked, "Any luck?"**

 **Moffitt said, "Lieutenant Scott told us a shipment of supplies came in a few months back with copper tubing that he didn't remember ordering. However, it was on the manifest so he didn't question it. The lieutenant noticed the tubing had disappeared a day or two later without anyone signing for it."**

 **Tully added, "And he mentioned the same thing happened with a big metal tub and some sheet metal not long after. Sounds about right for a still. You two find out anything?"**

 **Hitch said, "Sergeant Martin said they seemed to be going through more corn meal, sugar, and yeast than usual lately. And a couple of large mixing bowls have gone AWOL too."**

 **Troy asked, "Tully, any idea where they could get malt?"**

 **Tully shrugged. "Any cereal grain can be made into malt, sarge. My guess would be they're getting their hands on a local grain and having it malted or maybe doing it themselves. Whoever's doing this had to have started settin' things up months ago."**

 **Moffitt nodded. "The easiest grain to find in this part of Africa is fonio."**

 **Troy said, "Okay, let's see if there's a farm nearby that's growing this fonio. Hopefully they'll be willing to tell us who they're supplying it to."**

 **They discovered two farms within a fifty kilometer radius that were possibilities. The owner of the first denied selling his crop of fonio to any Americans when it was taken to the market in Tulkarm. The second admitted to making a deal with an American. However, the farmer said he'd only seen the man once and sacks of malted fonio were picked up by local Arabs to be delivered.**

 **Troy said, "Moffitt, ask him if the American wore a uniform."**

 **Moffitt said, "** كان الأمريكية ارتداء زي موحد؟"

 **The farmer nodded and replied, "** تان موحدة **." He pointed at Tully's head. "** مع خوذة مثل ذلك **."**

 **Moffitt translated, "Regulation uniform and helmet." He turned back to the farmer and asked, "** أنه يتكلم اللغة العربية؟"

"لا، أنه كان شخص ما للتحدث عنه **.** امرأة اسمها قطيفة **."**

" **He says he brought a translator along. A woman by the name of Ketifa."**

 **Troy said, "Where do we find her?"**

 **Moffitt asked and after the farmer replied, he said, "He says she's a dancer at the 'big club' in Tulkarm. He's probably talking about the officers club."**

" **Okay, let's go find Ketifa."**

 **##############################**

 **Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully went back to Tulkarm and found the officers club. A captain was walking out as they got to the door and said, "This is the officers club. You can't go in."**

 **Troy gave a quick salute. "Sir, we're on an assignment for Major Cannon. We need to question a dancer by the name of Ketifa."**

 **The captain nodded. "Yeah, she's here, but you still can't go in." At the look on Troy's face, the captain said, "How about I get someone to send her out."**

" **Thank you, sir."**

 **A few minutes later a young, pretty Arab woman wearing a dancing costume stepped outside and looked around. Moffitt asked, "Ketifa?"**

 **She nodded. "You wish to speak to me?"**

" **We have a few questions we'd like to ask you."  
**

 **When she nodded again, Troy questioned, "Did you go out to a farm with an American soldier and act as translator for a deal?"**

 **Ketifa answered hesitantly, "Yes, it was for fonio."**

" **Can you tell us the name of this soldier?"**

" **I only know him as Bruce. He is a private. He takes me to dinner sometimes. He's very nice."**

 **Moffitt asked, "Did Bruce happen to mention what he wanted the fonio for?"**

 **Ketifa replied, "He only said that he needed it for cooking something called mash."**

 **Troy asked, "Do you have any idea where he might be right now?"**

 **Ketifa shook her head. "No, but I know he works at your army supply house."**

 **Moffitt pressed a coin into her hand and said, "Thank you, Ketifa. We would appreciate it if you wouldn't mention our little talk to anyone."**

 **Back at the supply depot Troy asked Lieutenant Scott, "Do you have a private with the first name Bruce working here?"**

 **The lieutenant nodded. "Yeah. Bruce Johnson. But he went off duty about two hours ago. Said he was looking forward to a long nap. Is he in trouble?"**

" **We just want to ask him a few questions."**

 **After finding out where Private Johnson's quarters were located, Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully went to have a talk with him.**

 **##############################**

 **Troy knocked hard on the door and called, "Private Johnson! Open up!"**

 **There was a click as the door was unlocked, then it swung open. A blurry-eyed young man, clad only in a pair of boxers, stood staring at the four men in the hallway. "What's going on?"**

" **Are you Private Bruce Johnson?"**

" **Yeah, who's asking?"**

" **Sergeant Troy. We need to talk."**

 **Johnson turned and walked back inside, flipping on the overhead light as he went. "What do you want to talk about?"**

 **Troy and Moffitt followed the private inside and closed the door, leaving Hitch and Tully in the hall to keep an eye on things. Troy said simply, "Moonshine."**

 **Johnson came to a sudden stop, hesitating before turning around and asking, "Moonshine? What's that?"**

 **Troy growled, "Don't play innocent. We know you're involved in the making and distributing of moonshine."**

 **Knowing he was caught, Johnson sat down on his bed and looked almost relieved when he said, "I knew our luck wouldn't hold. A while back me and a couple friends were gettin' drunk in a bar. Somehow the conversation turned to booze and how bad the beer is out here. One thing led to another and we started talking about making our own hooch."**

 **Moffitt frowned as she stated, "So you set about stealing what you needed to distill illegal liquor."**

 **Johnson shrugged. "I didn't think we were being serious until Cochran showed up with a book that showed how to build a still to make moonshine. We've been able to sneak into the kitchen to get what we need. I added to supply orders for some stuff and found someone who would sell us the grain and malt it for us."**

 **Troy asked, "Who's Cochran?"**

" **Private Peter Cochran. Don't know where he got that book, but it showed us how to do everything."**

" **Anyone else involved?"**

 **Johnson sighed. "Private Steve Quinn."**

 **Moffitt asked, "Where is this still?"**

" **An old barn a couple miles off base. We take turns watching it so it stays the right temperature."**

" **Doesn't sound like a very smart place to be."**

 **Johnson quickly said, "We scoped it out real good. There hasn't been any enemy activity around here since Tuldarm was liberated. Plus we needed to make sure no one on base would be able to smell the mash."**

 **Troy said, "Get dressed. You're going to show us where that barn is." He looked at Moffitt. "Go tell Hitch and Tully to bring the jeeps around."**

 **##############################**

 **It wasn't long before they stopped a short distance from a dilapidated barn nestled between two rocky hills. A military jeep was parked outside.**

 **Troy asked, "Do you know who's here?"**

 **Johnson looked at his watch. "This time of day is Steve's turn. But it could be Pete's here too."**

" **Tully, since you have an idea about this distilling process, you're with us. Moffitt, you and Hitch get the jeeps out of sight and keep watch." Troy got out of the back of the jeep and looked at Johnson. "Okay, let's go meet your friends."**

 **As Troy, Tully, and Johnson got closer to the barn, Tully said, "Smell that? They're cookin' all right. Strong stuff too."**

 **Johnson reached for the door's latch and said, "It's 180 proof. Didn't think you could tell by the smell."**

" **I've been around it before."**

 **Johnson pushed the door open and they went inside. "Hi, Steve."**

 **Private Quinn was corking bottles and smiled as he looked up. "Hi, Bruce. Wasn't expecting you." The smile faded a bit when he saw Troy and Tully. "Who's your friends?"**

 **Johnson sighed. "Sergeant Troy and Private Pettigrew. We're in trouble."**

" **What kind of trouble?"**

 **Troy said, "The kind that means jail time." He looked around. "Where's Cochran?"**

 **Quinn quickly looked around as he set the bottle on the table he was sitting at. "He left with his unit this morning. Don't know when he'll be back."**

 **Troy glared at the private, not sure if he should believe him or not. "Tully, get Quinn's gun and tie these two up while I take a look around."**

 **Tully took two lengths of rope that he'd brought from the jeep out of his belt. He took Johnson by the arm and led him to the table where Quinn had been working.**

 **There was nothing in the barn except a few stalls, moldy straw on the floor, and the makings of moonshine. The still wasn't elaborate, but it served the purpose it was made for. Bottles, both full and empty, sat in crates along the back wall.**

 **Troy asked, "How'd you get your hands on the bottles?"**

 **Johnson said, "Most are discards from various bars. Some are given to us to refill."**

 **Tully finished tying the two privates' hands behind them where they sat and turned to see a slight movement in one of the stalls. As he grabbed for his machine gun, he yelled, "Sarge! Look out!"**

 **Troy spun around as a shot was fired, hitting the sergeant in the shoulder and knocking him down. Tully let go with a burst from his gun, hitting Cochran multiple times. Before Tully could take a step towards Troy, Quinn hurled himself at him and shouldered him in the ribs. Tully went down, but rolled to his feet as Moffitt and Hitch opened the door.**

 **Seeing two guns pointed at him, Quinn stopped in his tracks and Moffitt said, "Heard the shots. Everyone all right?"**

 **Troy walked out of the stall holding his left arm after checking on Cochran. "He's dead."**

 **Tully rubbed his sore side. "Sarge took a bullet in the shoulder."**

 **While Hitch marched Quinn back to where Johnson still waited, Moffitt went to meet Troy as he walked across the barn to join them.**

 **Quinn sat down again and said absently, "Pete went to get a box of bottles to fill. He must have ducked down when he saw you guys walk in."**

 **As Moffitt did a quick examination of Troy's wounded shoulder, he said, "Tully, you and Hitch stay here with Johnson and his friend. I'm going to get Troy to medical and send the MPs out here."**

 **Tully busied himself retying the ropes on Johnson and Quinn so they were tied to the chairs they sat on. Hitch walked around the still with curiosity and said, "So that's a still, huh? I've seen pictures, but never seen one up close."**

 **Tully joined him. "Yep." He pointed to the tub that had been covered with a hand fashioned metal lid that looked like an upside down funnel. "The mash is in there. As it cooks, the steam rises and goes through the copper tubing. Then it drips into that container there."**

" **Have you ever tried it?"**

 **Tully shrugged. "Yeah … a long time ago."**

 **Hitch grinned. "Think I could try some?"**

 **Tully looked at his friend skeptically. He'd never seen Hitch drink anything stronger than beer. "I don't know…"**

 **Hitch handed his machine gun to Tully and reached for one of the bottles on the table. "Aah, come on. Just a taste."**

 **Knowing that Hitch wasn't going to be happy until he'd tried it, Tully took the gun and said, "Just take a sip. It's pretty strong."**

 **Hitch pulled the cork out of the bottle and took a swig. As the burning sensation immediately consumed his mouth and started down his throat to his belly, Hitch began to cough, spewing some of the moonshine on Johnson and Quinn.**

 **Tully laughed, "I told you to take a sip!"**

 **Hitch's face was red, whether from the moonshine or embarrassment was anyone's guess, as he gasped and tried to catch his breath.**

 **##############################**

 **Troy stayed overnight after getting the bullet removed from his shoulder, but refused to stay any longer. With his left arm in a sling he and his men reported to Major Cannon.**

 **The major said, "Privates Quinn and Johnson are being held until a review can be done of this incident. I don't think they'll be court-martialed, but we'll see." He looked at Troy critically. "How's the shoulder, sergeant? I didn't expect you to be out of the hospital so soon."**

 **Troy smiled slightly. "A little sore, sir, but I couldn't think of a good enough reason to sit in the hospital with Hitchcock and Pettigrew running loose."**

 **Major Cannon opened a drawer and took a bottle out. He set it on the desk top and said with a smile, "The still, ingredients, and bottles have been confiscated as evidence. I managed to snag one of these before everything was locked up. I haven't had any of this hooch in a long time." He retrieved glasses from a tray that also held a pitcher of water. "Care to join me for a sample?"**

 **Hitch started to look a little sick as Tully started laughing.**

 **Major Cannon, along with Troy and Moffitt looked at the two privates with raised eyebrows and Troy said, "Care to explain?"**

 **The major poured a couple of ounces of the moonshine into each glass while Tully told them about Hitch's experience "tasting" it in the barn.**

 **Hitch was a little embarrassed, but was good humored about it as he took a glass from the major. "The next time someone tells me to 'just take a sip' of something, you better believe I'm gonna listen."**

 **Major Cannon smiled as he held his glass up and said, "Here's to a job well done."**


End file.
